


Salvation(救赎)

by Evenstar0425



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, main character's mental change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 创作灵感源自漫威剧《Shield》（神盾局特工）第三部，剧中Hive作为一个和天启设定类似的变种boss，拥有劝降同类的能力，这可以解释成一种花式洗脑，他可以利用一个人的精神弱点，使被劝降者不失去任何记忆的同时心甘情愿为他服务并获得快感。So，如果天启抓到教授之后把他劝降了……





	Salvation(救赎)

**Author's Note:**

> 中段为虐，HE放心食用。X教授略黑化注意。

Chapter 1

有风拂过脸。Charles感觉得到。  
但似乎不是在学校，这里的风微凉，期间还夹杂了尘土与岩石的气味。他想起之前自己在使用主脑，并且找到了远在波兰的Erik，还有一位来历不明的不速之客……  
强大到令人窒息的威胁感重回大脑，他努力想睁开眼睛看清楚自己身处何处，以及Erik的状况。这一阵风恰好帮了忙，好像帮他把眼皮的重量减轻了一点，使他可以缓慢地苏醒过来。  
他发现自己躺在一块还算平整的石头上，身下垫着方才穿着的外套。头顶的天空有些陌生，泛着让人喜欢不起来的灰色。当他费了些力气、用手臂撑起上半身时，他感受到了身旁不远处投来的有些关切的目光。  
是Erik，他知道，却没有立刻回头。因为正前方那个背对着他的人转了过来，依旧带着那种古老而神秘的压迫感。

“Charles, welcome to our team.”

“For what?”

“For a better world. ”

“So what is the meaning of my being here?”

“You are the key-role, in my world.”

Charles终于在这一段对话之后，转头看向了多年未见的老友。他穿起了那身暗红色的衣服，拥有了新的头盔，一直被自己嘲笑的披风漫不经心地在风中舞动。

“And you, Erik? Will you be with him?”

“This world needs some change, absolutely. ”

他还想继续开口，说一些尽力挽回Erik的话，然而被Apocalypse打断了。

“Since you are so different, my child,”

Apocalypse伸出的掌心出现由小及大的沙尘漩涡，以极快的速度冲向Charles，径直消失在了他的双眼之中。猝不及防的疼痛感使他喊出了声，想要逃离却发现身体根本无法移动，唯有手指扣紧岩石，留下泛白的划痕，擦出细碎的粉末。  
Erik的表情立马变得慌乱，想要冲过来阻止，然而同样是徒劳。

“Don’t worry, just a little gift.”

短暂的几秒钟过后，Apocalypse收手，放开了Charles。Erik在恢复行动能力之后第一时间冲了过来，意外的是Charles看起来并没有受伤，也没有失去意识，只是眨着眼睛怔愣了一瞬之后就再无他恙，目光越过半跪下来、护在他身前的Erik,看向Apocalypse。

“Thanks for your gift. I can help you.”

 

***

泽维尔学院尚处一片狼藉。特遣队刚刚把草地上的学生放倒，刚把Raven她们带上直升机，正要撤退，没想到开车偷跑出去逛街的那几个熊孩子回来了。  
Scott急了就动手摘眼镜，被Jean一把拦住。后者脑翻了所有携带武器的人类，他们跑下车冲向直升机，把被关在电磁干扰区的同胞一个一个拉出来。Raven在昏迷中变回了蓝色皮肤的原形，最后一个被Kurt转移到地上。  
就在此时，他们看到了今天分别不多时的Erik和Charles，以及与其同时出现的，Apocalypse。

“Professor!”

眼见Magneto与Apocalypse站在教授身边，学生们下意识地认为他们的教授是被挟持了。这样面对面的局势，想逃走从长计议基本是不可能，Scott和李千欢索性走上前准备一战。Kurt也想跟着，但他发现身边的Jean没有动。

“Come back!”

Jean在读取到Charles内心所想之时已经晚了，眨眼一瞬Scott和千欢已经定在原地。她知道自己的能力还远比不过Charles，无法在意识世界将自己的队友争取回来。

“Kurt! Back into the plane!”

直升机上的电磁干扰区，原本是为变种人准备好的牢笼，现在成为了他们的藏身之所。然而情势不容乐观，透过金属网和驾驶舱玻璃，Jean看到Magneto举起了手。

“Erik,”未料是Charles阻止了他，“相信我，他们呆在里面，对我们的干扰才最少。”

没错，虽然在心电控制上Jean威胁不到Charles,但她尚未被开发的能力是不可控的，如果放她出来，再加上一个能够瞬间移动的夜行者，会有很多不必要的麻烦。

“那就让他们呆在这里吧。”

Erik再次举起手，没有用能力强行拆掉直升机。身处机舱内的两个人看不到发生了什么，只觉得整个飞机在下沉。没错，Erik选了一种直截了当的方式，调动出飞机地下的金属，使地面旋转出一个硕大的坑，将直升机填埋了进去。机舱之外的世界从蓝天白云变成漆黑一片，Jean和Kurt却无可奈何，现在跑出去就会被教授的意念所控制，那意味着泽维尔学院变种人的全军覆没。

“教授那是怎么了为什么你这么害怕？”

“I guess,”Jean深吸一口气，强迫自己接受这个可怕的事实，“他是被洗脑了。”

“一个心电感应者是怎么被别人洗脑的啊这怎么可能！”

“我不知道，但是这显然不是普通的抹去记忆。刚才那一瞬间我可以确定他没有失忆，什么都记得，只是他的大脑中存在着一种类似上了发条一样的兴奋感。”

“那怪物给他嗑药了？”

“不是嗑药，这大概是一种‘劝降’，利用一个人的精神弱点使之服从，并回报以快感。”

“那教授的精神弱点是什么……”

 

***

“Charles.”

坐在轮椅上的人闻声回头，身后是深蓝色的天幕与柔美的月光，附在他收于脖颈的卷发上。Erik觉得他变了很多，又几乎没怎么变，分别多年他发现Charles身上少了很多年轻时的意气风发，取而代之的是沉稳与温柔，然而没变的是那双美如星辰大海的眼睛，还有在他眼中不曾老去的容颜。  
他知他经历了多少伤痛彷徨，因而庆幸他此刻的平和从容。即使自己刚刚遭遇了痛失亲人的悲剧，只要回到Charles身边，就仿佛可以被治愈所有的痛苦哀伤。  
那是他无论分隔多少年都不会忘记的所想所爱，是他沉默于心却未曾消逝的暗夜星光。

“你还好么？有没有不舒服之类的……”

Erik张口说话的温柔，对于Charles来说简直是一种意外熟悉的久别重逢。想年轻时他面对别人是冷峻的Magneto,唯独面对自己时才是个谈笑风生、眉眼含笑的普通人，棋盘上喜欢风卷残云步步不让，危急时刻却愿意成为自己的人体安全带。  
虽然有很多不经如人意的变故和分歧，但Erik始终和自己保持着超越一切的情感，这一点他从不怀疑。

“I’m fine, my friend. Don’t worry. ”

他看着Erik缓步走过来，拉过椅子坐在他的对面，眼中尚是对白天发生之事的担忧。

“事实上，我觉得现在比以前更好，你相信吗？”

“你还记得……以前的事？”

“当然记得。Apocalypse并没有给我洗脑让我失忆，他只是给了我一个强大的动力。”

“For what? The better world?”

“大概可以这么理解……但不是他的，是你的。”

 

Chapter 2

Erik心头一震。  
白昼里他的Charles从昏迷中醒来，被Apocalypse施以他不知名的法力，而后他们一道返回泽维尔学院，控制了学生们的意识，将他们带回埃及听候调遣。整个过程中，Charles看起来有种不知名的冷漠，他和从前一样会顾及学生的安全，在路上悉心照料，却不会把太多的关注放在他们身上，甚至是Erik，他似乎都没有多余的空闲时间去和他交谈。  
现在他有些明白了，Apocalypse给了Charles一种精神动力，使他全身心地投入到建设新世界的计划中，其他人对他来说只能分为三类：对Apocalypse有用的，对Apocalypse没用的，以及Apocalypse的敌人。  
很诡异的洗脑方式，尤其是Charles说出最后一句话的时候。

谈话就这么停在了某个尴尬的节点，Erik很在意Charles的答案，却很难跳出他被洗脑的事实。令他矛盾不堪的是，他既希望Charles愿意和自己站在一起，去完成今后的生活，又很担心这种洗脑可能会给他造成难以预料的伤害。因为这样的矛盾，他不知道是否要接受Charles此刻说出的话、抛出的橄榄枝，以及流于言表的情感。

“Charles, sorry I……”

“I know, Erik, you do not need to say that.”

他期待着Charles能再解释些什么，然而对话被敲门声打断。回归蓝色皮肤的Raven来向Charles通知Apocalypse的谈话邀请。好不容易在夜色之中变得温柔的Charles，在听到主宰者的召唤后，立刻重回白天的干劲十足，眼睛里是很少见到的凌厉与兴奋。  
他们一前一后走出房间，留下Erik沉默的背影。

布鲁塞尔，欧盟总部。  
外长会议在这一天召开，整个大楼的安保级别上升到了最高水准，各国外长集中在宽敞的会议室，开始了这片大陆上最为重要的会议之一。自1993年以来，政治合作制度在欧盟生效，外长会议用于商议欧盟内部各项重要事宜，为欧洲各国以及全世界所瞩目。  
然而在人员到齐、会议室封闭之后，人们却迎来了不速之客。

新上任的理事会主席怔愣地看着已然倒在自己身边的几乎所有理事会成员，用了好半天方才接受了这个现实，抬起头与Apocalypse再度对视。

“What do you really want…… ”

“Just need you, to make a speech.”

理事会主席平静地走入新闻直播间，随后整个欧洲的电视、互联网都开始自动直播这一段演讲，美洲、亚洲及非洲的新闻机构紧跟报道，将这段演讲散播到了全世界。  
而演讲的内容，从原本欧洲人很关心的新一代经济改革政策，变为了欧盟就此解散的爆炸新闻。

“欧盟成员国一致认为，这个世界终将属于更为先进的科技，和更加优秀的人类，而今我们所信仰的神尚未死去，人类的下一阶段已经来临，他们就是生活在我们之中的变种人类，拥有超凡的能力与智慧。我们相信，这个世界在变种人的主宰之下，会走向真正的和平与强大，因此，世界从这一刻不再需要国家、不再需要政治独立、不再需要意识对立与武器冲突，欧盟从今天起自觉解散，倡导全世界人们接受变种人的统治与帮助，信仰统一的神Apocalypse……”

他在意识被控制的状态下，自愿以死明志，效忠Apocalypse与变种人类。所有收看到这一演讲的人们都震惊不已，在毫无防备之时目睹了世界的改变。

演讲结束，Apocalypse带领他的随从重回埃及，计划着下一步的行动。意识被控制的学生们一路无话回到自己的住处，休息或被派去看守那些人身自由和能力受限的同学们。  
Erik推着Charles，注意到从欧盟回来的他脸色很差，于是并没有送他回房之后马上离开，而是轻柔地关上了门。

“Charles?”

用手臂撑着脑袋的Charles顿了一下，才抬头回应Erik，这一下着实将后者吓了一跳，因为昨天还很好的Charles此刻脸色苍白，眼球充满了红色的血丝，满是疲惫。

“我没事Erik，就是今天有点累。”

“从前你同时控制很多人的大脑，也不会像今天这样。”

“呃，今天人多嘛而且…刚刚瞬移距离太远我有些不适应，嗯。”

Erik怎么会看不出来，Charles在吞吞吐吐的时候就一定是说谎了。可眼看着他这么憔悴，Erik连追问都不忍心，生怕把他惹急了使他的身体状况更加糟糕。  
他放弃了，至少今天不想再问。Charles心虚到不敢抬头看Erik的眼睛，操纵着自己的轮椅悄悄转向窗外，本想寒暄一句今晚的月亮挺美，没料到窗外一片漆黑什么都没有。转移话题失败的Charles顿时有些懊恼，这下头痛更加厉害了，他下意识地伸出手去揉自己的太阳穴。  
但有一双手先到了。手指有些粗糙，关节处可能还有工作留下的茧，它们就这么不经意地贴上来，开始缓慢地揉捻，动作异常温柔。

“I won’t ask if you don’t like it. Now I only hope you will be fine.”

语气中满是妥协，还有遮掩不住的担忧。Charles在记忆中绕了一大圈，除了数年之前飞机上的那次道歉，他一时间竟找不出Erik何时有过这种语气。从前他们都是年轻气盛，为了许多问题争论不休，跑步喝酒都要分出个高下，即使自己不占理也硬着头皮不认输，总是喜欢针锋相对。可是现在Erik站在他的身后，帮他按摩着两边的太阳穴，居然放弃了他认为必须的追问，也放弃了所有冲突的可能。  
他显示出了他最温柔的一面，在Charles面前。

“I just……don’t want to lose you.”

这句话说出来，Charles禁不住一阵心酸。  
他忽然更加明白了Erik今天为什么这么温柔。他在众人的眼中是危险冷酷的Magneto，是追随Apocalypse的破坏者，可在Charles眼中他只是个刚刚失去家人、精神濒临崩溃的人。他树敌无数，或许也算得上为恶无数，很少能与别人交换真正的感情，无论是亲情还是爱情。那么除去妻子和女儿，他或许是他在这个世界最后的所爱。  
是的，他非常确定他们相爱，这一点多年来未曾改变。  
如果他再因为某些意外而失去生命永远离开，可能对于Erik来说就是完全崩溃的时候。他已经失去太多太多了，每一次都是从心底爆裂开来的悲伤与愤怒，即使是单方面的记忆窥探Charles都能感同身受。

“I know, Erik. You won’t.”

他拉过那双温柔的手，接着用力使身后人的上身前倾，继而扭转头去给予他一个吻。

 

Chapter 3

“噩梦？”  
Charles没有说话，本想让Erik认为他并没有醒，可是呼吸的节奏出卖了他。即使黑着灯，他也能感觉到身后那束注视着自己的目光。  
他甚至怀疑Erik也有了心灵感应的能力，能在他从梦中惊醒的同时一起醒过来。此时的世界一片寂静，Erik不接着问，就这样等待着怀中人的回应。当然，他不回应，继续睡也可以。  
然而Charles毕竟是Charles，即使在这个时候也始终保持着贵族般的礼节传统，绝不会对爱人的关心毫不理睬。他深吸了一口气，在Erik的怀抱中缓慢地翻过身来，脸贴在爱人的颈侧，手臂揽在他的腰间，两人成为相拥的姿态。

“Erik...”

感觉到Charles的欲言又止，这位一直温柔耐心的听众便有些急了，想来他的心里装着什么很严重的事，甚至是很糟糕的事，语气才会变成这样。  
Erik拢着他后背的手紧了紧，示意他放松，有什么就说出来。

“Could you not come to see me, until everying finished tomorrow？”

“May I know why？”

“It's my first time，you know，to kill people in this way.....”

Erik已经明白了。  
即使现在处于被控制的状态，他的Charles依旧是那个Charles，没有把从前那个悲天悯人、真诚善良的Charles完全抛诸脑后。以往他一直在运用他的能力救人、教学，使这个世界保持着和平安稳，从未用这种强大的能力去剥夺谁的生命。而今他不得不这么做，也必须这么做，明天他会利用能力去帮助Apocalypse杀死很多的人。  
这让Charles感到羞愧和难堪，尤其是在Erik面前。

应该是这样的。所以他不希望自己在身边，亲眼看着他终结那么多素未谋面之人的生命。

“It's ok, Charles，I promise I won't.”

“Thank you, Erik.”

 

新德里，这个容纳了一千二百万人口的庞大城市，坐落于恒河直流亚穆纳河畔，作为印度的首都，无疑是国家的经济、政治中心。建于山丘之上的总统府，是德里新城的标志性建筑，正门前的国家大道直通区分新旧城市的印度门，恢弘雄伟，象征着一国最高权力。  
今天是个特别的日子，值得万人空巷。  
每年的八月十五日，是印度纪念摆脱殖民统治的“独立日”，也是三个国庆节之一。这个节日始于1947年，那一年英国人将统治权移交到印度自己人手中，数百年的压迫与不公告一段落，这个国家进入了崭新的时代。因此，国家元首在这一天会从总统府出发，与内阁官员一起，经由国家大道步行至印度门，发表庆祝讲话，而后举国庆祝。新德里、和德里旧城的人们会聚集在国家大道两旁，以及印度门四周，与总统共同度过这个神圣的时刻。

此时总统已从府邸大门出发，开始了场面壮观的全民检阅。  
Charles坐在府中三层的窗前，俯视着楼下的人身人海。前排的人大多衣着华贵，大多数的人还是极为普通的平民，不远的边缘已是衣衫褴褛的贫困人口。总统府建造之华贵，与旧城中的贫民窟简直就是两个世界，一个在天上云端，一个是阴暗地窖。这个国家的贫富差距令人难以想象，有人每天浪费制作精美的佳肴，也有人悄无声息饿死街头，两种极端的对比可能会给外国人造成错觉，认为他们在短时间内同时目睹了今天的印度，和一百年前的印度。  
那些吃不饱穿不暖的平民，并没有什么精力去关心政治，谈不上对于总统有多少热爱，甚至大部分人索性不识字。但这个日子他们不会错过，因为几十年前的今天，他们的先人创造了几百年来都无人能够奢望的传奇，将这个国家变成了独立主权国，真正握在了印度人自己手中。所以他们的庆祝，其实就是对于改变的期盼，和对未来的期望。  
他就这样看着，以孤独寂静面对窗外的欢腾雀跃，忽然为即将发生的事感到可悲。  
他们会在这个庆祝独立的日子，进入新的被统治时代。

众人的视线追随着他们的元首，最终停止在印度门之下。当万众瞩目的总统走上演讲台，Charles也随之抬起手臂，将手指放在太阳穴上。

“今日非凡之意义，不仅在于五十多年前的独立，更代表崭新时代即将到来。神之圣光再度降临，于恒河之上，于德里之上，于你我心上。永善的向导会带领我们迎接新生，神的回归让我们甘心匍匐、朝拜。即日，印度已成为神驭之国，不再需要政府，不再需要法律，因为神已经归来，我们无所畏惧，我们必将得到庇佑。”

Apocalypse在他的面前出现，身边分立风暴和灵蝶两位骑士。属于太阳的天空出现阴影，在人群中一扫而过，那便是拥有金属双翼的天使。  
他们缓步登上台阶，总统随之俯身低头退到一边，向Apocalypse表示着敬畏与臣服。新的统治者站定之时，总统身边的国家核心官员同时在寂静中化为尘土，散在空中。

Charles汗如雨下，手指按着的地方青筋暴起。

这个国家不再需要政府，不再需要法律。

生命的瞬间死亡终于炸醒了看台下的亿万人群，他们从未见识过这样的场面，也从未能理解人居然可以这样轻而易举地被杀死。有些人开始小声议论或者在心里打鼓，猜想Apocalypse可能是湿婆现世，来毁灭人类，也有人提出反对，说这有可能是被我们抛弃了太久的梵天，来向我们索命赎罪。  
当然，更多的人已经颤栗不已，不能够维系自己正常的思考，只会祈祷。

总统的服从给了很多人明确的信号，然而依然有人站了出来，向这位突然驾到的神提出质疑和反抗。毫无疑问，这样的人开口的那一刻，就会发现这竟然就是自己人生中说出口的最后半句话，然后无法动弹，眼看着自己陷入地下，或者解体在空气中。

政治上的顺服和生命威胁，让这些本就对神灵深信不疑的人们彻底陷入恐慌，渐渐地没有人再反抗，渐渐地他们出卖了自己的双膝。Charles在这关键的一刻将自己的能力放到最大，把这种服从意识种在每个人的心中，而后送给Apocalypse整个国家的朝拜。

 

Chapter 4

醒来意识到自己身处何方，Charles便觉十分懊恼。  
清晰的记忆感提醒他，在用尽全力替Apocalypse完成对印度门所有人的控制之后，再也无法承受与之俱来的疼痛，在总统府的落地玻璃前陷入昏迷。  
Apocalypse给予他无限放大的能力，副作用就是他可以加倍感知到每个人的痛苦与挣扎。意识来源并属于于生命体本身，当人体逐渐失去对思维的控制，相当于血肉抽离，那种无法停止的绝望感就是对Charles的报复。  
他不喜欢这样的报复，但思维中的使命感令他甘之如饴。承受越多报复，他就越觉得自己接近那个新世界。

不过现在的问题是，如何对付过眼前的Erik。  
他的爱人始终守在他的床前，脸上波澜不惊没有任何表情，他却知道他的心情。

看到Charles清醒过来，而后再度闭上眼睛，Erik不禁更加恼火。  
他看得清清楚楚，这是面前人的欲擒故纵，明明心知肚明他的焦虑和生气，却还是要坐等他自己说出来，从不肯放下孩子气的骄矜。  
也罢，现在不是和他生气的时候。

“Charles...”

未料他刚刚开口，Charles的声音传至脑内，虚弱中竟然夹着无意掩饰的诱惑。

“Erik, I’m tired.”

“I don’t want you to say anything. I want you.”

 

他美丽的蓝色眼睛拂上一层薄雾，却不是毫无焦点的放空，相反是对于爱人无比专心的注视。  
这是他独有的索吻方式，与从前一样。  
但是Erik在这一如既往中瞬间读到了Charles的欲盖弥彰。应他所求，双唇相贴的时候，Erik觉得他们太可笑了，可笑到可怜的地步。一个没有什么言语交流技巧，一个是可以无所不知、无所不至的心电感应者，居然会用这样的方式相互欺骗，也自欺欺人。  
如此“认真”的敷衍，他愿意顺着他来。两人心里都不好过，何必再用直言不讳去打破这种看似美丽的浪漫呢？他积极地回应着Charles的热情，失去距离的唇就不愿分开，逐渐加深到呼吸困难反倒是难得的兴奋和刺激。Charles看来今天很愿意主动，收拢在Erik脑后的手很快摸到了衣服纽扣，急火火地想要帮他脱下。后者也不想多绕弯子，直起腰来褪掉Charles的衣物，再把自己的三两下解开扔在地上，双手将爱人的手臂禁锢在枕边，细碎的吻落在耳边、侧脸和脖颈，温柔无比。  
Charles没有选择挣扎，粗重暧昧的呼吸给予了Erik接纳和鼓励，这简直就是对Magneto的绝杀。

他们曾是针锋相对的敌人，也曾是陌路回首的友人，如今还可以算作是一起背叛世界的杀手联盟。此时他们重回这样亲密无间的时刻，面前的人仅仅是可以交付生命的爱人，本应该再无其他。  
可他们心知肚明并非如此。  
他们交换深吻和呼吸，共享着肌肤相亲的暖意和慰藉，而后是最真实的交合，如梦似幻，却又冷静清醒。仿佛这已经不是爱情的产出，而是无可奈何之下破罐破摔的仪式。  
Erik感到清冷和绝望，明明与他拥抱的人尚处情热。

Charles在结束之后沉沉睡去。他的身体真的很疲惫，在Erik看来脆弱地要散架。他们共用一个枕头，Erik从背后将爱人整个收入怀抱，数着他缓慢轻柔的呼吸声逐渐入梦，醒来时枕边濡湿一片，还好Charles没有发现。

 

时隔多年再次与CIA有所交集，Charles已经从当年意气风发的青年教授变为与轮椅为伴的中年人。这一次他是破坏者的角色，并不需要以往的任何情感牵绊，目的单纯、手段直接。  
欧盟和印度事件之后，身为世界第一超级大国的美国当然无法坐视不管。变种人今天可以操控欧洲，明天自然也可以将他们玩弄于股掌之间，此时如果不采取应对措施，难道还要束手待毙？  
国会已经在当天凌晨通过了决议，美国政府将会对变种人宣战，军方会调用全部力量来对付Apocalypse的团体，同时在民间将所有已知的变种人集中控制，视其为国家威胁。这样的重大决定可以说正中Apocalypse下怀，他需要的就是这样全球瞩目的时刻，以显示他的绝对威压和统治地位。华盛顿是他回归世界的最后一步，也是最关键有效的一步。  
Charles的能力被强化到了最大，今天他依然是Apocalypse计划中的重要角色。几天的休整加上Apocalypse的帮助，使得他重新成为了一位狂热战士，控制国会大厦之后他使用能力入主白宫，将这个象征国家权力的地方变成了Apocalypse背后的大本营。

当所有武器齐射向出现在总统身边的Apocalypse，站在白宫楼顶上的Erik举起了手，如同当年那样使它们全部静止于空中。  
今天不会再有人拦着他，这些射出的武器弹药没有被浪费，全部如数奉还给了送出他们的军队和基地。超级大国数百年的积累刹那间荡然无存，总统成为了Apocalypse手中的人质，Charles控制着他的思维，主宰了这个国家臣服的命运。

Erik手掌之间悬停着一枚硬币。  
这可以算是一场私人恩怨的了结。  
因为对与生俱来的变种能力的恐惧和仇视，人类给予了他们无法想象的歧视和压迫，变种人被送入马戏团夜总会，被视作怪物，被整个社会踩在脚下。这样无差别的仇视让他失去了原本美好的亲情和家庭，令他与Charles反目成仇分道扬镳，现在又逼得Charles牺牲自我以求得改变。这个社会夺走了他太多太多，今天是最好的机会，他可以用这枚硬币了却自己这么多年来的仇恨，彻底为这个社会换个样子。

硬币缓慢地接近总统头部，后者已是刀俎上的鱼肉动弹不得。  
Charles手指按在太阳穴上，咬紧牙关，准备好在体验一次当年无可言表的痛楚。  
好在楼顶上的Erik并不知道。当年不知道，现在也不会知道。

“Please stop！”

Erik猛地回头，向他开枪的居然是Maria！  
眼前停在空中的子弹不由得让他更是恼火，索性将她手中的枪也夺过来，利用她身上的金属使之定在他的面前。  
他觉得这些子弹今天加倍还给她、全部洞穿她的身体都不过分。一念犹疑之际，Maria却开口说话了。

“I know I can't stop you, but please……don't hurt him again……in this way……”

 

Chapter 5

他从她定格在硬币上的眼神中得到了肯定的答案，那一刻Erik仿佛拥有了Charles的能力，窥见了Maria记忆中古巴的海滩、残破的飞机和忍受硬币穿脑的巨大痛苦、仍然动用能力帮助他控制Shaw的Charles。  
面对仇敌失去理智的他带上头盔，隔绝了与Charles之间最后的联系，甚至都没心情听完他说话。他操控着硬币一寸一寸切割过Charles的大脑，他用能力给予他最大的保护，他却用能力给了他最大的痛苦和伤害，包括再也无法挽回的背叛和终身残疾。  
这么多年过去了，Charles依靠自己的坚强适应了生活，接受了轮椅、接受了不肯放弃头盔的他，没有恨之入骨，相反是一如既往的深爱。而他却始终是个仇恨手中的提线木偶，睚眦必报，顽固不堪。

Erik。  
你有什么资格伤害他，又有什么资格得到他的爱。  
你其实连爱他的资格都没有。

硬币与Erik身边所有可见的金属物体同时悬浮，而后变形为五个头盔。  
创作者重新戴上头盔，剩下四个在极短的时间内锁在了Maria以及被Charles控制的Raven、Scott、Peter和李千欢头上。

Apocalypse意识到这一切停下的时候，Erik已经在Peter的帮助下站在了他的面前，身后是恢复正常意识的学生们。

“You gonna betray me.”  
“No. I didn’t betrayed you. I betrayed him.”

“But you cannot stop us, Erik, my friend.”

迟来的报应犹如锥心之痛。

“......Charles?”

他们的思想已然联为一体，Erik甚至可以从Apocalypse原有的深不见底的瞳孔中看到属于Charles的海蓝色。彼时脑海中的人已出现在Apocalypse身后，他却不能再次使用能力移动他的金属轮椅。  
头盔只能阻挡Charles,但对于Apocalypse来说无济于事。

“Charles, get back with me, please.”  
“We are already being together, aren’t we? It’s the world you always want.”  
“No, Charles, I don’t want you die or get any hurt. So please go back!”  
“If your world will come, I’m willing to do anything for it.”

思维相连的人从彼此的眼睛里确定了答案，继而被蓝光包围，逐渐消失。直到完全看不到他们的影子，Erik一行人才发现自己的行动能力得以恢复，然而为时太晚。

Charles终于选择了Erik最担心的一步，选择和历史长河中无数个帮助Apocalypse续命的变种人一样，允许他成为他，完全拥有他的能力，或者说是自己成为Apocalypse的生命继承者。那时候Charles这个人将不复存在，取而代之的是可以控制全世界的、无法想象的强大敌人。  
这个人会将世界净化，会给予人们新的思想和生活方式，会使地球的历史进入下一个阶段，会给予变种人绝对的统治地位。  
这不正是你想要的吗？Erik.  
的确，他无法否认这是自己内心长久以来的愿望，它从目睹母亲的死开始就已经生根发芽，在以后的岁月中逐渐成为参天大树，支撑着他完成一次又一次战斗，也支撑着他作出所谓的正确选择。否则他哪里来的那份坚定，去离开Charles，去放弃自己最为珍爱的人呢？  
但现在它是过去时了。  
在他知道了原本应该知道的一切之后，在他看清将要发生的一切之后。

“We must go back to school.”

他用能力劫夺来了附近空军基地中速度最快的战机，冲入云霄升入万里长空。  
他需要在Apocalypse行动之前挽回，去救赎Charles,也是救赎自己。

 

***

周边忽然开始剧烈震动，令身处黑暗中的Jean和Kurt吓了一跳，接着就被重回地面的亮光晃到睁不开眼。  
但是Erik的行为着实简单粗暴，都等不及他们适应了自己走出直升机，而是利用能力直接把金属外壳拆开，不多时他们脚边就是一堆废铁。  
Jean首先反应过来对面是谁，下意识想要去拉Kurt逃跑。

“Wait! I won’t hurt you. Please listen to me!”

Erik居然说话时就这么在Jean的面前摘下了自己的头盔。

“Read me and you will know what happened. Please, I need your help.”

 

***

“Welcome back, my child. I wanna know your choice---follow me or die.”

“Only for taking him back.”

戴着头盔的五个学生在Erik的带领下勇敢冲上，Raven和Hank攻击手持光剑的灵蝶，Scott和Jean缠上了风暴，Kurt在Erik原本的计划中是要直接搜索Charles，但他被拥有飞行技能的天使盯上了，天空中也开始上演追逐战。  
这场战斗的领导者，径直走向身处金字塔前的Apocalypse，后者轻蔑的微笑似乎已经准备好看到他战败臣服于自己脚下。Erik挥手操纵着周围一切尖锐的、可用作武器的金属，连同地面也在颤抖，金属颗粒构成的漩涡环绕在他和Apocalypse身边，划出一个中世纪决斗场，场内刀锋所指，大抵换了别人早就成了终结生命的昆古尼尔。  
但Apocalypse自命为这个世界的昆古尼尔。金属武器在他的面前停滞，继而掉落一地，有的甚至形状扭曲，犹如柔软布帛。

“如果你喜欢来一场决斗的话，我的孩子，那就直接开始好了。”

 

角斗场外的力量对比几乎是二对一，但学生们并没有占上风。拼命对战的他们渐渐意识到，自己的对手好像拥有了预判他们动作的能力，总是能作出正确而狠辣的回应或反击，而且几乎不会出错。  
Jean最先醒悟过来这是拜谁所赐，但她此刻却没有办法应对。

\-----Charles在金字塔里。

他可以通过灵蝶、天使和风暴的眼睛看到塔外发生的一切，同时利用自己的能力与他们保持联系。他太熟悉自己学生的打架套路了，即使自己早已没有了近身搏击的能力，意识却没有缺失。自己的教授判断出了自己接下来可能的动作，还用绝对有效的方式克制自己的能力发挥，这架打得不艰难才怪。  
Jean意识到了危局的关键，可她不能摘下头盔，那样很可能会被Charles控制。一个心电感应者戴上头盔就如同戴上枷锁，她无法控制对手的思想，与普通人无异。

“Erik! He is in the tower!”

 

金字塔所在的地面随即开始震动，砖石之下的金属元素被唤醒。  
但对于激战正酣的Erik来说，掀翻一座主要原料是岩石、且带有地宫的巨型建筑，实非易事。这样飞蛾扑火的举动通过Apocalypse的眼睛传递到Charles的脑海中，他报以回应的，已经不会是感动的笑和泪。  
缠斗中Erik一晃神，感觉距离自己最近的一块金属脱离了控制。  
那是曾经挂在Nina胸前的饰物，尚且残留着人类的血液。这块代表着一段幸福过往、代表着他与女儿最后的实体联系的金属，在Apocalypse手中被握紧，而后灰飞烟灭。

“No！！！”

他觉得自己的心脏也被捏了个粉碎，脑海中Nina回头看向他的笑容逐渐模糊远去，简直要被硬生生从他的生命里抹掉。

No.......

他绝望大叫的样子真是像极了那年古巴海滩上的自己啊。  
Charles稳坐塔内中心，临近着塔尖倾斜而下的阳光光束，身处黑暗，面带微笑。

 

Chapter 6

 

“还不放弃吗，你注定无法打败我。”

Erik每一次用尽全力操控的金属，在进攻至Apocalypse身边，无一例外都会失去动力散落在地上。他在这样重复的景象面前开始感到棘手和焦虑，因为Apocalypse现在还只是防御，还没有发了怒把自己投掷过去的金属扔回来。  
但他还是要进攻，调动所有可以调动的东西。

“Give him back to me!”

有那么一瞬间他在犹豫，如果说Charles现在和Apocalypse产生了共感，那么他的攻击会不会给Charles造成伤害？但Apocalypse的强大实在超出想象，Erik清晰地意识到，如果不将他打败，Charles的生命永远都会在危险之中。  
难的是，怎么打败他。

比起Erik,其他人的战斗似乎要顺利一点。Raven和Hank已经达到了很好的配合状态，鉴于灵蝶的战力主要依靠她手中的武器，Hank佯装正面攻击被变形后的鞭子缠到，Raven便趁机近身，论单人搏斗她可不会怎么输给武器被牵制的灵蝶，这样的硬碰硬对打让金字塔内的Charles也没什么很好的应对措施，毕竟他没有那么多的精力，去判断Raven的每一个招式，更何况加上一个力大无比的野兽Hank。

风暴的境遇要更加坏一点，Scott可以自如控制自己的眼睛之后，和Jean一起引诱她到建筑密集的地方战斗，而后疯狂摧毁风暴身边的那些房屋。终于用一栋坍塌的高塔将她暂时压制，Jean好抽身向金字塔跑去，想办法去救Charles。

但她现在还不能得偿所愿，金字塔大门口，Erik已经处于被动挨打的地步，Apocalypse之所以没有下杀招，大概还是有心收服他，或者仅仅是一种玩弄猎物的心理。Jean小心翼翼不出现在其他人的视野之中，避免被Charles知道，可绕了一圈她都没发现进入塔内的其他入口，只能寄希望于Kurt了。

悲剧的是Kurt尚处于飞来飞去的恶斗之中，他闪躲得快，天使追得也快，一时间竟然看不清他们移动的影子。

Jean意识到，他们需要一个机会，现在无疑是个死局。  
没想到此时和她心思契合的居然是塔里的Charles。他通过心灵感应，从Apocalypse的视野中看到了不知道多少次被打倒在地上的Erik，终于觉得这场战斗有些腻味了。

“Come to change, Apocalypse, then you can control everyone.”

“Are you sure to sacrifice your life?”

“I’m sure. It’s my pleasure.”

Apocalypse最后看了一眼已经无力站起的Erik，像是放弃了一个太过弱小的比赛对手，回头走进金字塔，沉重的塔门轰然关闭。

“No...”

Erik挣扎着向前爬，想要抓住Apocalypse的脚阻止他前进。  
那最后一次对视分明是Charles的眼睛，他在对他说，Goodbye my old friend。

“No...give him back!”

门在他的面前关闭，门内Charles安静地躺在用于转换的平台之上，在自塔尖而来的阳光中闭上眼睛。

他觉得应该和Erik有个正式一点的告别，但现在这样显然没有条件。他有很多想说的话，此时没办法存放在Erik的大脑中，那姑且就留在这座恢弘的金字塔里吧。

Erik。

兜转纠缠了这么多年，我终于找到可以救赎你的方法，那就是创造一个使你得以重生的世界。  
你并不需要顾及我的感受、或我的生死，虽然这些年你也未必真正顾及过。你只需要知道，跨过这一刻，从此之后黑暗仅仅是白昼的序曲，所有来自人类的偏见和仇恨都会烟消云散，那时你不会记得我是谁，因为世界已经改变，那不属于我。  
你总说我对全世界都太过悲悯仁慈，因此无暇爱你。但这数十年的聚散让我觉得，即使我可以得到全世界的回报，也无法得到我所期待的、你爱我的方式，以及与你白头到老的生活。爱不是占有，而是成全，所以在属于Charles的、爱了你一路的生命终结之时，我愿意将它付诸此用，成全你的向往和追求。  
那样你会遗忘这份爱，但你会生活于它所缔造的天地之间。这是我的荣幸。

流动的金色液体开始顺着平台侧边的轨迹上升，Apocalypse躺在另外一边的平台上，周身浮动着蓝色的光芒，并逐渐向着Charles移动。  
阳光完全覆盖两个人的身体之时，流金到达平台的平面，转换已经开始。

金字塔外部也布满金色，Jean的眼睛里满是恐惧。留给她们的时间所剩无几，一旦转换完成，她们就会永远失去Charles，这个世界也会走向毁灭。  
千钧一发之际，Kurt从一团扭在一起的钢筋中瞬移出来，将天使成功困在了钢铁牢笼之中。

“Erik！”

后者立刻会意，抬手动用能力，将那团钢筋压缩得更紧，最后将其锁在土地之中。  
Jean摘下头盔，在感应到了Charles之后火速控制了处于战斗中的灵蝶、风暴和天使，告诉Kurt马上从塔尖进入，将Charles带出来。  
从Jean那里得知塔内情况的Erik，开始疯狂地调动金属冲击厚重的石门，不能再次打开就索性打碎。

这是Apocalypse防御能力最弱的时候，也是他们唯一的机会。

Charles的意识开始模糊，而后又变得清晰，几十年的记忆此刻放映起了幻灯片，每一帧都是他对于过去的告别。  
很意外，并不怎么痛苦。  
他看到那些画面从原先的正常视角，逐渐开始扭曲，而后像是褶皱的纸，被一张一张抽离远去。他知道属于Charles的灵魂马上就会消逝，眼前出现Erik的脸，时而是年轻时看到他的笑，时而又是痛失亲人的悲伤绝望。到最后Erik也只剩下一个隐约可见的影子，走在他前面，似乎在给他带路。

Erik.......

You are not alone. And you will never feel lonely.

他在微笑中彻底陷入沉睡。这次的笑容幸福而美好，仿佛得到了天使的俯身一吻。

 

“We are losing him.”

 

Chapter 7

“We are losing him, Erik!”

他在巨大的金字塔前发出绝望的怒吼，接着身边所有的金属武器都悬浮于空中，以肉眼几乎不可见的速度同时攻击沉重的大门，以及Apocalypse的三位骑士。  
这是属于Kurt的机会，他也不负众望。失去意识的Charles在交换完成前的最后一刻被Kurt救出，带着他瞬移到残垣断壁中一间勉强可以躲避的砖房里。  
Jean鼓足勇气，开始感受到自己体内能力的涌动，努力将它们聚集在手中，并贴在Charles的胸口。这个过程就像是把侵入人体的寄生虫拔出来，随着Jean手掌的上移，Charles胸口被扯出一束蓝光，同时他的脸变得极为扭曲，双眼紧闭，显然这是个痛苦的治疗方法。

他原本就要跟着面前出现的Erik走，那个人向他伸出手，面带微笑。这一刻真是太棒了，内心有一种前所未有的解脱感，他们终于可以不是立场对立的仇敌，也终于不用再顾及这个世界以及生活在这个世界上的其他人。他不必再和当年那样，在沙滩上，在他的怀抱里，说出拒绝和他同行的话，现在Erik就在这里，只为等他，他们可以拥有全新的生活。  
他伸出手想要与他交握，可手指马上就要触碰到的时候，眼前的画面却开始崩裂，Erik距离他越来越远，他想迈开脚步去追，然而半点都动不了。

“Don’t......”

别走啊。  
不是说好了一起吗，为什么要走。  
Erik。

“Don’t......”

你可知沙滩上我同时意识到自己的双腿失去知觉和你的离开，是何等痛苦。  
你可知那些依靠药物相伴的日日夜夜，看到从前的合照与回忆是怎样一种煎熬。  
你可知分别多年，你有妻儿陪伴，而我只有洞悉一切之后的无尽孤独。  
你可知我的臣服与牺牲从来都不是为了Apocalypse，而是为了你。  
可你为什么要离开，为什么又要离开。

“教授这是...不愿意你帮他恢复正常吗？这是上瘾了还是...”  
“大概和毒品一样，强行阻止会导致极度痛苦和戒断反应。他应该是舍不得那种久违的、热血燃烧的快感。”

Jean加大力度，想要快点完成。转换中断，Apocalypse很快就会醒来，那边的战斗仍然需要她。  
于是Charles脸上的痛苦加倍显现，青筋暴起。人在遭遇疼痛时本应咬紧牙关，甚至有的人会咬断自己的舌头，但他竟然会坚持说话，从一个词，到一个句子。

“Don’t leave me...Erik...”

蓝色光芒全部消失于空气之间，折磨他的痛苦也随之结束。  
唯独顺眼角而下的两行清泪，让平日里成熟稳重的教授看起来像个伤心极了的小孩。

 

***

Jean重新站在金字塔前，与她的队友并肩而战。这一次没有教授给她做指导了，只能靠她自己。  
她转头看了看在Apocalypse面前濒死犹斗的Erik，用心电感应告诉他Charles已经平安无事，并没有让他知道更多细节。  
然而这已足够。  
Charles性命无恙，这个理由已足够Erik放下一切去搏得他们的生机。此时的他遍体鳞伤，却宛若扑向火焰的、最执着的飞蛾，无数的金属在他的身边交织穿梭，被打过去，又被消减动力掉落，而后再被能力拾起，再度发起攻击。  
其他人亦然，不惜浴血奋战。  
Jean在这一刻才领悟到了Raven开战前对自己说的话，不知道如何运用自己的能力，就不要畏惧，也不要克制。这是你死我活的战场，身边激战正酣的队友都是自己朝夕相处的伙伴，如果谁不慎被命中要害真的就再也不会醒过来，那么这样的记忆对于一个心电感应者来说是永恒的，意味着无穷无尽的自责和伤痛。  
她不想失去朋友，不想失去好不容易得到的认同与归属，更不想再增添自己的痛苦记忆。  
那就释放。  
释放所有未知的能力，也释放自己。

凤凰带着耀眼的烈焰降临人间，不意味着毁灭，而是拯救和新生。  
一切早已注定或被揭示。

 

***

Charles觉得眼皮有些热热的，似乎是太阳从千里之外挪到了他的近前。身处的环境令他比较满意，身下有松软的毯子，脑袋还枕着类似棉纱一样的纺织品，厚厚一团。  
恍惚间好像有人在叫他的名字。  
是个很温暖的声音，但听起来夹着疲惫和担忧。他再认真听，觉得这个声音很熟悉。  
Erik...？  
啊，应该没错。抚在脸上的手粗糙宽大，但又是尽了全力的小心温柔，他贪恋着掌心的温度，把脸向着Erik的手侧过去，眼睛不睁开也能想象到，此刻他的爱人半跪在自己身边，穿着那件有点丑的紫红色风衣，戴着有些中二的金属头盔，急切地想要看到他醒来。

Erik。

他睁开双眼，爱人的面容一如往日，头上却没有了坚硬的头盔，只是看着他笑，眼角有泪。

“My old friend.”

还好，这一次不用说goodbye。

Chapter 8

一切再次归于平静，几天后的某个傍晚，Erik回到学校，站在了Charles卧室的门口。  
他小心地敲门，希望不会打扰到在工作或者在休息的他。

他并没有听到那声熟悉的“Come in”，以为屋里没人准备转身离开时，门却从里边被打开了。  
Charles站在他面前。

“你...用了Hank的药？”

“如你所见。”

对方一开口，声音沙哑而微弱，着实把Erik惊了一阵。他认真看着眼前不过分别几天的爱人，眼眶周围带着无意遮掩的灰色，美丽的蓝色瞳仁周围遍布着触目惊心的红血丝，两片脸颊几乎没有什么血色，与之前的Charles判若两人。  
他意识到自己一上来就说错话了。Charles唯有无法承担大脑极度痛苦的时候，才会选择用药，当年学生一个接一个离开他时，他闭上眼就会听到他们死难的声音，无法入睡。现在也一样，自己害得他受人控制，变成杀人如麻的恶魔，却还在问他为什么用药。

“如果你是来质问我的，那你可以离开了。你的卧室还是原来那一间。”

果然，他触到了Charles耿耿于怀的伤疤。那双眼睛虽然写满疲惫和痛苦，此刻却示威似的与他对视。

“是我说错话了，Charles。我没有那个意思，我是来...来看你的。”

示威来得凶猛也去得快，一转瞬他的眼神再度柔软温润，侧身后退把Erik让进屋里。

“So...anything all right? You know I mean...”

“Me? No Erik, not at all.”

很难想象Charles在诚实地说出自己的此刻的状况时，脸上的表情不是痛苦也不是难过，更不是乞求怜悯的悲伤，而是一种毫不遮掩的自嘲，带着笑，还有对什么东西求之不得的懊恼。  
Erik对他的直言不讳感到意外，却在看到这样的表情时不知道自己该说些什么。

“I’m so sorry, Charles. If something you need my help, just tell me...”

“Oh,”再一次听到这句道歉，Charles的回应变成了不屑的一笑而过，“you do not need say sorry, my old friend.”

是啊，别说Charles，这句话从口中说出来自己都觉得于事无补，听起来还很可恶。如果任何事都可以用一句道歉挽回的话，那么现在站在他面前的人完全不会是这个样子。当年挨了一顿打，直直地看着Charles眼眶里满满的泪，才嗫嚅地说出那句迟到很久的“I’m sorry”，对面的人用一盘棋就原谅了他。可是后来他的所作所为，又有哪一次经得起Charles的原谅？  
从前再不能原谅的，他都原谅了，但他却固执不返。现在终于连Charles也对他的道歉毫无感觉。

这么多年，他突然在他的面前有点慌，害怕他说出无意挽回的话，害怕自己再也没有站在他面前的资格。  
他像是个等待被宣判的罪犯，呆愣在原地。

可Charles并没有这么做。

“If something I really need you to help me, Erik, I want you to control me, like Apocalypse.”

这句话如同尖利的刀，彻底刺醒了Erik。Charles果然出现了精神控制解除后的戒断反应。  
他回想数天之前，被Apocalypse控制的Charles表现出多年来从未有过的、十分良好的精神状态，甚至是和二十出头、血气方刚的青年相似的亢奋，他不知道这种精神控制的实施原理，但他看得出来，Charles的确活在一个有着明确目标、固定效忠对象并为此乐而不疲的世界，这个过程中一切的经历都是真实的，一切思维也都在他的大脑中正常运转，他就是像是完全知情的情况下自愿被改造为智能机器的人，依靠着内心的目标去做每一个决定，每一分每一秒都无比清醒。  
而当这种控制被撤销，对于Charles这样的心电感应者来说，伤害是致命的。  
他会有突然失去动力的沮丧感和空虚感，会觉得整个人的生命力量都随之消失，丝毫找不到继续存在的意义。  
更折磨人的是，他会时时刻刻，记得他是怎么运用自己的能力，帮助Apocalypse杀掉第一个人、第二个人，一直到成千上万的无辜的人。他无法反驳自己在杀人时头脑清醒的状态，无法用精神控制这个词自欺欺人，更无法阻止那些死难者濒死的哀求与绝望存留于自己的脑海中。  
他的眼眶里充满了红血丝，因为他根本就不敢闭上眼睛睡觉。即使用了药封闭了能力，只要闭上眼，他还是会听到那些死者的质问，看到一张张素不相识、却死于自己手中的无辜者的脸。  
心电感应可以轻易控制、改变、清除一个人的思维和记忆，唯独无效的，就是他自己。  
这些邪恶的、令人作呕的每一个瞬间，他都记得，没办法忘掉。

“Charles......”

“You know how terrible for me, and I do not want to listen anything from you. If you could help me just do it, or you can leave now.”

Charles说完径自走向自己的浴室，不再打算继续有任何的接待和交流。

他看着他疲累得有些佝偻的背影，内心如承受万钧铜铁雷霆。

他不知道以后还要怎么面对他。这么多年，只要他出现在他的面前，就会给他带来难以挽回的伤害。现在一切都在说明着，他真的不需要出现在他的生活中了。半辈子过去，纵然Charles心中存有千万般挚爱，也终究会被他的肆意任性消磨地所剩无几。  
浴室的门后响起水声，门外的离别默默登场又退场。

Erik走在这座学校、这栋大楼的走廊，比任何一次都要慢。  
很多年前的某个清晨，他经由这里，走向Charles的卧室，敲门叫他一起去找流落在世界各个角落的变种人。Charles尚带慵懒地应一声come in，他推开门，看到阳光透过窗子披在他的侧脸和肩头，风景如画。  
以后便不会再来了，他想。  
此生唯一刻骨铭心的爱与情感不会再回来了。

***

他看到Jean打开门从自己的房间走出来，点头示意，继续往前走。  
未曾想却被叫住了。

“May I ask you where are you going, Mr.Lehnsherr?”

“You’ve got it, why to ask me again.”

“Yeah, I know. But, don’t you really want to know why he was controlled by Apocalypse?”

没等Erik回答，Jean的手指已经按在了她自己的额角。

眼前的情景太过真实，Erik觉得自己是被Jean穿越时空送回了当时的地方。刚刚被Kurt救回来的Charles躺在一块地摊上，面容安详地沉睡着。  
Jean在自己身旁蹲下，一手悬停在Charles胸部上方，缓缓闭上眼睛。  
他看到一束蓝光自他的胸口被抽出，随之而来的是Charles面部的剧烈扭曲，似乎这束光就是他的心脏，这样被硬生生抽离，带给他极大的痛苦。他开始急促地呼吸，嘴巴微张却无法发出叫喊，喉咙发出哽咽，原本平放的双手紧紧抓住身下的地毯。  
他看到这样痛苦的Charles，一瞬间忘了这是在Jean的记忆中，条件反射似的想要伸手拉住Jean，阻止这个撕心裂肺的过程。但手伸过去，便穿过了Jean的身体，这才想起自己本是这个场景的旁观者。

Charles开始喃喃说出简单的词汇，带着挣扎和哀求。

“No...please...please don’t...”

果然这种精神控制让人欲罢不能，就像是上瘾的毒品。Charles体会到这种控制下的超凡状态，自然是万般舍不得它被人从身体里拿走。  
这就是你想要的吗？Charles。  
无限的精神动力，无限的愉悦感，和无限放大的能力。

果然，即使是看起来完美无缺的X教授，也会有自己的心理弱点，否则不会被Apocalypse利用，成为精神控制的药引。他因为双腿的残疾，很多事、很多年轻时的抱负再无实现的可能，这么多年看起来是在学院安然度日，实际上他也会怀念从前来去自如的生活，怀念与战友并肩走上战场的热血奋勇。  
所以他也会这样寂寞，遗恨自己的失去，从而这般留恋这突如其来的亢奋。

Erik想到这里，不由得再一次陷入自责。毕竟，当初毁了他生活的不是别人，不是向他们发射导弹的人类，不是罪大恶极的Shaw，也不是情急之下开枪想要阻止自己的Maria，而是那个让子弹转弯的Magneto，是他自己。  
如今一向比自己理智的Charles，竟然在脱离控制之后请求自己再想办法帮他进入被控制状态，可想而知这么多年来的痛苦煎熬。  
他再一次肯定自己的离开是个正确的决定。他没办法给Charles这种毒品一般的控制，也没办法弥补经年累月的伤痛。

Charles还在挣扎着，蓝色光束似乎变细了，看样子这一切马上就会结束。

到现在他虽然仍未明白Jean在刚见到他时说的话用意何在，但他和痛苦中的Charles一样，希望快点挨过这一段。

“Don’t...don’t leave me, please...”

看着他有朝一日也被附加的、不可控的力量吸引，发展到迷恋，再到现在失去仿佛就是生离死别，Erik不知道是该嘲笑他还是该嘲笑自己。  
这也算是他所说的，变种人与人类的共通之处吗？

快醒来吧，Charles，这只不过是个噩梦。

他忍不住轻声念出他的名字，温柔地像是结婚数十年的暮年老人，坐在床边将自己的另一半从睡梦中唤醒，而后一起散步去看日出。

“Don’t...”

当蓝色光束最后一寸尾巴被Jean从Charles胸口抽出，逐渐消散在空气里，Erik感觉到Charles的痛苦似乎有所减缓，像是噩梦结束后长舒了一口气。

他俯下身，想听清楚他口中最后一句话。

那句话因为痛苦的离去，比较流利，没什么停顿，总算是弥补了前面的断断续续。

“Don’t leave me, Erik.”

美丽的蓝眼睛没有睁开，两行清泪顺眼角流下。

 

“All because of you.”

恍然回到已经暗下来的走廊，面前的Jean已是双眼含泪。

“It’s a kind of connection. Apocalypse used his weakness to control him. I guess you’ve know what his weakness is.”

没错，他已经知道，但是刚刚才知道。

他想起那天晚上，自己问Charles为什么帮助Apocalypse，得到的回答是为了他想要的better world。他一直以为Charles的动力来自Apocalypse赋予的力量，却不知道自己才是他被控制的关键。  
Erik Lehnsherr，才是Charles Xavier的药引，是他一生中最大的弱点。他从未在什么正面的战斗中冲到他的身前，但在每一次他需要帮助、需要保护、需要救赎的时候，他都毫不犹豫地伸出了双手。  
感知到硬币穿过大脑的痛楚，他没有停下对Shaw的控制，因为Erik在那里。脊柱被楔入子弹，剧痛无比而后失去知觉，他没有动用能力报复，因为那是Erik。飞机上他被言语质问攻击，而后听到一句I’m sorry就拿出棋盘再不提旧怨，因为道歉来自Erik。运动场内一片废墟，他没有制止罪魁祸首的离开，因为他不会强迫Erik Lehnsherr做任何事。  
他总说I can help you,即使是面对为恶多次的他。  
他在得知他的消息后，为他的苦难心痛流泪，而不是第一时间责问他为什么又来给世界添麻烦。  
这个人从来都不会把自己内心的想法表露出来，他所见的只有眼眶中的泪，和一次又一次的宽容与谅解，就连告别的时候都要拼命掩饰自己的情绪。唯一一次他把自己的不舍说出口，竟然就是在这样的痛苦和幻觉之中。

自己真傻啊...一刻都未能读懂爱人的心。  
在最好的年龄毁掉他的生活而后漠然离开，在最艰难的时候质问他为什么放弃能力，在最需要他的时候不辞而别。  
所谓相爱之人应该做到的事，他一件都未能完成。所谓仇敌应该达到的效果，他几乎挨个实现在了Charles身上。  
可到头来他的世界还是爱，没有丝毫的恨。

Charles。

他回身迈步，背对着Jean，朝着来时的方向走去。

***

浴室的水声听了好一阵，还是不见人出来。Erik有些担心，便转动门扭走了进去。

Charles坐在浴池里，两臂环抱着双腿，就这么看着池子里一半的水发愣，额角的发缕滴下水珠，落在泛白的皮肤上。  
他伸手一探，惊觉水已经完全凉了，整个人变得慌乱起来。

“Charles?”  
他没有用眼神回应他，自顾自的喃喃轻语。

“Too dirty.”

“What?”

“I’m a murder. Too dirty.”

Erik一瞬间只觉得自己的心要被什么东西连戳带刺，而后震得粉碎。

“No, Charles, it’s not your fault.”

他手忙脚乱地拔出浴池里的水塞，赶紧把这可恶的冷水放掉，接着扯过挂杆上干净的浴巾裹在Charles的身上，挨着他半跪下，隔着坚硬的浴池壁，就这么将他紧紧地抱在怀里。  
Charles的身体因为冷水而瑟瑟发抖，却好在没有拒绝他。

“I’m dirty...stay away from me...”

“No, Charles, I said no.”

“Why you come back.”

你不总是要走的吗？为什么还要回来。

Erik听明白了这种语气。

“I didn’t go away. And I won’t. I will be there for you.”

“Till I’m back to normal?”

“No, but forever.”

我不知道现在弥补是否还来得及，但是我会尽全力弥补。  
我没有能力阻止那些噩梦和回忆，但是我保证你惊醒之时我会在你身边给你拥抱。  
我不清楚你是否会一直依赖药物屏蔽能力，但是我乐意效劳，去做和你并肩牵手的人，或是帮你推着轮椅的人。  
我不确定我的陪伴现在对于你的意义是否一如当初，但是余生所至，我愿意永远陪伴。

***

\----Morning, Charles.  
\----Morning, Erik.

 

【FIN】


End file.
